The present invention relates to DNA sequences that contain the coding region of amino acid transporters, whose introduction in a plant genome modifies the transfer of metabolites in transgenic plants, plasmids, bacteria, yeasts and plants containing these DNA sequences, as well as their use.
For many plant species it is known that the delivery of energy-rich compounds to the phloem through the cell wall takes place throughout the cell. Transporter molecules which allow the penetration of amino acids through the plant cell wall are not known.
In bacteria, numerous amino acid transport systems have been characterized. For aromatic amino acids, 5 different transporters have been described which can transport any one of phenylalanine, tyrosine and tryptophan, while the other transporters are specific for individual amino acids (see Sarsero et al., 1991, J Bacteriol 173: 3231-3234). The speed constants of the transport process indicates that the specific transport is less efficient. For several transporter proteins, the corresponding genes have been cloned. This has been achieved using transport-deficient mutants which were selected for their transport ability after transformation with DNA fragments as inserts in expression vectors (see Wallace et al., 1990, J Bacteriol 172: 3214-3220). The mutants were selected depending on their ability to grow in the presence of toxic analogues of amino acids, since the mutants cannot take these up and therefore cannot be impaired.
Corresponding complementation studies have been carried out with the eukaryotic yeast, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Tanaka & Fink (1985, Gene 38: 205-214) describe a histidine transporter that was identified by complementation of a mutation. Vandenbol et al. (1989, Gene 83: 153-159) describe a proline transporter for Saccharomyces cerevisiae. The yeast possesses two different permeases for proline. One transports with lower efficiency and can be used also for other amino acids, and the other is proline-specific and works with high affinity. The latter was coded from the put4 gene. This carries an open reading frame for a peptide with a molecular weight of 69 kDa. The protein contains 12 membrane-penetrating regions, but does not contain any N-terminal signal sequence for secretion. This is a typical property of integral membrane proteins. The permeases process homology for arginine and for histidine permease from yeast, but not, however, for proline permease from Escherichia coli.
For plant cells, based on studies on tobacco suspension cultures, it has been found that the transport of arginine, asparagine, phenylalanine and histidine are pH and energy dependent. Since a 1,000-fold excess of leucine inhibits the transport of the other amino acids, it can be assumed, therefore, that all amino acids use the same transporter (McDaniel et al., 1982, Plant Physio 69: 246-249). Li and Bush (1991, Plant Physiol 96: 1338-1344) determined, for aliphatic, neutral amino acids, two transport systems in plasma membrane vesicles from Beta vulgaris. On the one hand, alanine, methionine, glutamine and leucine displace each other on the transporter protein. On the other hand, isoleucine, valine and threonine have mutually competitive effects. In combined competition kinetic studies (Li & Bush, 1990, Plant Physiol 94: 268-277) four different transport systems have been distinguished. Besides a transporter for all neutral amino acids, which work with low affinity, there exists a high affinity type which, however, possesses low affinity for isoleucine, threonine, valine and proline. Further transporters exist for acids as well as for basic amino acids.
The transporter molecule or gene for plant transporter proteins is not known.